gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Journey
Journey, also known as Journey to Regionals, is the twenty-second and final episode of Glee's first season and the twenty-second episode overall. It premiered on June 8, 2010. The moment New Directions has been waiting for has finally arrived: it's time for Regionals, but when Sue pulls a fast one on Will and the glee clubbers, as being one of the judges, their chances at the title could be compromised. Meanwhile, Quinn's life changes forever and Finn and Rachel's relationship begins to rebuild. The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot When coach Sue Sylvester announces to Will that she will be one of the judges at Regionals, along with Josh Groban, Olivia Newton-John, and local news anchor Rod Remington, it is much to Will's dismay. The glee club members worry that New Directions will soon be disbanded. Principal Figgins stands by his condition that glee club must place at Regionals to continue, despite club director Will Schuester's protestation that Sue is attempting to sabotage them. Will turns to guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, who reveals that she has begun dating her dentist, Carl Howell. Later at Will's house, during what Will calls a Regionals set list nomination party, the Glee Club breaks down, especially after Rachel appears to have given up. Rachel kisses Finn when he encourages her to be more optimistic and Will announces that the club will be doing a Journey medley for Regionals. At Regionals, Aural Intensity is first to perform, singing a mash-up of Magic by Olivia Newton-John and You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban, which Puck said, "Someone tipped them off about the judges." Will gives New Directions a pep talk, and Finn professes his love for Rachel just before going on stage. The club pays tribute to Journey, performing Faithfully, a mash-up of Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'' ''and'' 'Don't Stop Believin'. Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray, comes to watch Quinn perform. She tells Quinn that she kicked her father out of the house after she found out he was having an affair with a "Tattooed Freak" and invites Quinn to come back home, stating she has prepared the house for the new baby. Quinn announces that her water has broken, and is rushed to the hospital, where she eventually gives birth to a girl, Beth, with Puck, Mercedes, and her mother at her side. While Will, Judy and the other New Directions members accompany Quinn to the hospital, Rachel stays at Regionals to watch Vocal Adrenaline's performance of ''Bohemian Rhapsody. Jesse leads Bohemian Rhapsody. She asks their coach, her mother Shelby Corcoran, to teach at McKinley High, but Shelby refuses, expressing her desire to settle down and start a family. Quinn and Puck are shown deciding whether or not to keep Beth and Puck tells Quinn that he loves her. They are interrupted by Shelby who later adopts their baby, whom she names Beth at Puck's request. During the pre-vote discussion, the other celebrity judges belittle Sue for her lack of fame. Aural Intensity is named runner-up, and Vocal Adrenaline wins, with New Directions coming in third and last, therefore, the club will be disbanded. Emma argues with Figgins about the club's future, but he remains intent on disbanding it. Will professes his love for Emma and kisses her. Sue overhears New Directions' performance of To Sir, With Love in appreciation of all that Will has done to help them grow. It is then revealed that Sue voted for New Directions to win first place and voted Vocal Adrenaline for last place realizing the similarities between herself and the students as she is as an internationally-ranked cheerleading coach from Ohio, and the least prestigious of the other three judges. Sue blackmails Principal Figgins into giving New Directions one more year. She explains to Will that she may not like him, but she respects his work with the students and she couldn't stand a world without Glee Club; it wouldn't be right. In a flashback, it is revealed to the audience that Sue voted New Directions for first place on her ballot. Will tells the club of its extension, and performs Over the Rainbow with Puck in celebration. Rachel is shown holding hands with Finn, leaning on his shoulder, showing that they have begun a relationship. Songs *† denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *Don't Stop Believin'' by ''Journey - Background music. *'Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey - Background music during the Will and Emma's scene. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Josh Groban as Himself *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Starring *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Special Appearance by *Olivia Newton-John as Herself Main Cast Absent *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Matt Rutherford. *This is the only season finale where haven't scenes in New York. *First time we've ever seen someone give birth on Glee. *This episode was watched by 10.92 million viewers. *In the scene where Finn called Rachel while going down the stairs, the actor who portrays a member of Dalton Academy's Warblers from Season 2 (Trent) appeared as a McKinley High Student. *Matt says his second and last line in this episode. * Originally, New Directions were going to win at Regionals because Ryan Murphy believed Glee wouldn't be renewed; however, Fox renewed Glee for a second season and thus Murphy decided that New Directions would lose so that in season 2 there would be more effort, and they would be more willing to win Regionals. * The original airdate is credited as Beth Corcoran's birthday, because she was born in this episode, and no specific date was stated in the episode. * Sue's invocation of "racist animated Disney characters," while insulting Will's hairstyle, is a reference to Song of the South, one of the oldest of Walt Disney's feature films. It could also be a reference to The Princess and the Frog, the most recent Disney film at the time of the episode's airing. * Judy Fabray mentions she kicked her husband out of the house after he had an affair with a tattooed freak. This is a reference to Sandra Bullock's ex-husband Jesse James' scandalous affair with Michelle "Bombshell" McGee. *During the scene of Quinn giving birth, you can see her mother telling her "get it out." *This episode marks the first time a song takes up a whole part of the episode with Bohemian Rhapsody. *When Rachel asks Shelby to come teach at McKinley she denies the offer. Ironically in I Am Unicorn Shelby comes to teach. *Sue sarcastically comments "the not at all stupidly named Aural Intensity." Later in the 2nd season, she becomes the coach of Aural Intensity. *Brittany, Mercedes and Tina used the same dress from Regionals in Choke during Not the Boy Next Door, Kurt's audition song for Carmen Tibideaux, the dean of NYADA. *The kiss between Will and Emma was unscripted, Brad Falchuk told Matthew to do it before the scene was shot to get a genuine reaction from Jayma. *Quinn seems to give birth within a five or six minute time frame. *Only season finale to not feature at least one scene in New York. *In order for the scoring to come out as it did at Regionals, the judges would have put each of the choirs in the following places: **Josh Groban: ***1. Vocal Adrenaline ***2. New Directions ***3. Aural Intensity **Olivia Newton-John: ***1. Aural Intensity ***2. Vocal Adrenaline ***3. New Directions **Sue Sylvester: ***1. New Directions ***2. Aural Intensity ***3. Vocal Adrenaline **Rod Remington: ***1. Vocal Adrenaline ***2. Aural Intensity ***3. New Directions Errors * When the announcer introduces Sue as one of the Regionals judges, he says she's fresh off her fifth national cheerleading title. In the episode immediately preceding this one, she wins number six. * During the judge's panel, Olivia Newton-John tells Sue she isn't a celebrity because she "tries hard" and lives in Ohio. Rod Remmington is a local Ohio celebrity, yet, no one had said anything about him not being from L.A. Sue, however, is an internationally-ranked cheerleading coach who was also named TIME Magazine's "Woman of the Decade". It would be immensely hard for people not to know who she was. Quotes Gallery Glee-glee-13895139-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896209-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896208-500-333.jpg Journey8.jpg Glee-glee-13895135-500-333.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-06.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-05.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-02.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-01.jpg 20100617-glee.jpg 100617 thur women make the journey to regionals with the betsey johnson goldie dress from glee 002.jpg 1000x1000.jpg Joshandsomeotherpeople.jpg Tswlj.jpg glee-journey.jpg 64770-glee-journey-to-regionals-episode-screencap-1x22.jpg Journey-episode-stills-glee-12935725-400-276.jpg tumblr_mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmeduhsAIv1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmeduhsAIv1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmeduhsAIv1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmeduhsAIv1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo16 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo15 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo14 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo2 r3 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mplk6pZ39Z1rlm4kio1_500.jpg Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto1 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto4 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto14 r2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes